As a scripting language primarily parsed on the client-side as an implementation within most web browsers, JavaScript is a dynamic scripting language for clients of a website or web service. Widely acknowledged as a stable, accessible and largely universal scripting language with a range of formatting options, JavaScript is utilized in interactive web applications ranging from gaming and social networking to enterprise solutions. Areas for securing JavaScript have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention.